


Finally

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Chef Curry, Chef Klay, Cooking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, SplashBrother, TheFinals, gaylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Klay Thompson was dealing with a bit of a slump, how will his teammate help him out?Or basically Steph and Klay enjoy being best friends again and then end up admitting their feelings for each other.





	Finally

Stephen Curry watched his teammate struggle the entire playoffs. It hurt Steph to see his best friend; his splash brother not being able to make the shots he could make with his eyes closed. Steph wondered what was going on with Klay, but knew the dark brunette would not open up to him. Steph had dedicated his whole season to making Kevin Durant as comfortable as possible, in turn he had left behind the best person in his life.

Klay had been there through Steph's toughest times, and now Steph wanted to do the same for Klay. Steph made his way towards Klay after game 4 against the Spurs in the locker room. "Hey" said Steph, Klay looked up taking in the handsome mans features. "Hey Steph" timidly replied Klay, rubbing the back of his head. Klay felt awkward around Steph these days, their friendship had been put aside since Durant came; which was fine but Klay missed when it would be just him and Steph chilling. 

"You busy tonight" asked Steph innocently biting his lip. "Uh no" quickly replied Klay, scrambling to get his stuff in his bag, before he melted from Steph's not so innocent moves. "Cool wanna hang out?" asked Steph, "yeah sure" Klay replied confusion spilling into his face. Steph avoided asking Klay what was wrong, knowing it had to do with Klay's surprise that Steph was finally paying attention to him.

The two men made their way out of the facility, the Oakland sun long gone. "I'll follow you home" said Steph already half way in his car. "K" uselessly replied Klay, watching Steph dangerously pull out of his spot nearly backing the car into a stop sign. Who gave him his license inwardly thought Klay, as he started up his car. The small trip to Klay's house took less then 20 minutes, Steph giddy with excitement. Even though he had wanted to hang out with Klay to talk about Klay, Steph was happy to be with the taller man. Steph's heart pounded, his palms sweaty as he made his way up to Klay's house. Klay waited for the tanner man, holding the door for Steph. "Thanks" said Steph a light blush appearing on his cheeks, "No problem" replied Klay a smile on his face. 

"Food?" asked Klay, "Duh" replied Steph his stomach agreeing with his decision. Klay rolled his eyes making way to his fridge. Klay rolled out all the ingredients, cracking his fingers "Let the real chef show his magic". Steph heartedly laughed at this, "thank god you are cooking, lord knows i would burn your house down". Klay chuckled enjoying Steph's small talk, as he sat on the island looking up at Klay with so much interest. Klay had his back to Steph stirring the food together, when all of a sudden he felt small muscular arms wrap against his way. 

"You good" asked Klay, enjoying Steph's warmth radiating against his stomach and back. "Yeah just missed hanging out with you" replied Steph burying his head into Klay's back. "Me too" said Klay turning the heat off the food. "Foods done", "Finally" yelled Steph unwrapping himself from Klay practically running to the dining room. Klay stood in the kitchen, opening the drawers to make it seem like he was getting everything together. On the inside Klay's heart was about to jump out of his chest, Steph felt so good cuddling into Klay. Klay tried to shake his feelings off, Steph was just being his usual affection self nothing else. "Klayyyy" Steph's raspy voice called out, "Where's my food?". "You are actually 5 years old" said Klay putting down the dishes in front of both of them. "You right" said Steph, before shoving zucchini pasta into his mouth.

The two had finished their meal, now sinking into the couch. Steph tenderly rubbed his stomach, "All that basketball for nothing". Klay snorted agreeing with this statement, he too had stuffed himself, except much more politely then his fellow splash brother. After a couple of minutes, Steph rolled over toward Klay his head supported by his hands. "Yes" Klay said raising his eyebrow as he noticed Steph staring at him. "Is everything good?" asked Steph, his green eyes sparkling as he looked up at Klay. "Yeah" replied Klay knowing that Steph was probably indicating about his shooting slump. Saving Steph the hassle of asking, Klay furthered his response. "I dont know whats going on, i have been doing my same routine. But its not bothering me, i been getting more time playing defense more now you know". Steph nodded "Im glad its not bothering you" stated Steph smiling at Klay. Klay smiled back, returning his attention to the Tv.

Steph stayed in his position of staring at Klay, he admired Klay's manly features. His dark goatee seemed clumsily trimmed, adding to the relaxed personality of Klay's. His dark eyelashes and facial hair standing out against his fair skin. Steph leaned into Klay, kissing the lighter mans cheek. Klay was taken aback for a second, staring at Steph's red cheeks. "Sorry i dont know why i did that" Steph stated with embarrassment. "Uh... dont worry about it" replied Klay his skin equally as red as Stephs. The two stayed in silence, Steph's posture timid. 

"Its getting late ready to go to sleep" asked Klay, "Yeah i am" replied Steph avoiding eye contact with Klay. They both stood up, before they made it to the stairs. Klay gently grabbed Steph, making the older man turn around and face him. Steph cast his eyes down, "hey" said Klay tilting Steph's chin up to him. "Dont be embarrassed, its just me" Klay said hoping to make Steph not feel so awkward. "I know, you know how comfortable i am with you. But i...its hard not to be touching you. I just, i just like you a lot" stated Steph his body flushing from his confession. "I like you too" replied Klay not sure why this made Steph feel so uncomfortable. "No.. oh my god you're making this hard. I Like you like like you" said Steph his embarrassment reaching a higher peak. "Oh" replied Klay a blank look on his face. 

Steph's heart felt like it was shattering. What had he done? why could he not just keep his mouth shut? poor Klay now felt awkward. Steph turned around ready to bolt up the stairs. "Wait" yelled Klay, grabbing Steph. "I like you too, like like you" chuckled Klay feeling dumb for using such childish terms. "Really?" asked Steph his face lighting up, "yeah really" replied Klay a smile on his face. Steph jumped into Klay's arms, he tilted Klays head down encompassing Klay's lips with his own. Years of emotions passed through their kiss, smiles engraved in their faces. Steph looked into Klay's eyes, his happiness showcased on his face. Klay's face was equally as happy, his eyes sparking, looking into Steph's eyes. They were finally together!


End file.
